The Physics of Attraction
by jcfreak4ever
Summary: My first  oneshot!  It's a Truth-or-Dare session gone awry!


**The Physics of Attraction**

** It was a beautiful spring day in Retroville, Texas. Local residents Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax were at Cindy's house discussing Spring Break plans.**

** "So, what do you think we should do over Spring Break, Libs?" Cindy asked her 17-year-old best friend, "I'm completely drawing a blank here!"**

** "Strangely enough, so am I!" Libby admitted, "But I think we should do somethin' to make this one ****worth**** rememberin' fo' a LONG time t' come!"**

** "You're right, Libby, we should!" the 16-year-old blonde agreed, nodding. Then they sat in Cindy's room with their legs crossed and sitting hunched over, deep in thought.**

** Then Cindy's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "I know what! Let's have a sleepover that's ****unforgettable****! But it should involve humiliating a certain teenage ****genius**** and his sugar-crazed friend..."**

** Libby knew ****exactly**** who she was talking about. "Ya mean Jimmy and Sheen, right?" she told her.**

** "Yep! Libs, let's have it tonight, and we'll start with Truth or Dare! Oh, they'll be **_**sooo**_** humiliated...," **** Cindy muttered loudly while craftily rubbing her hands together and a sneaky grin on her face.**

** "Yeah!" Libby exclaimed, and high-5'ed with Cindy.**

** Later that night, Libby arrived at Cindy's place with sleeping gear in tow.**

** "C'mon, Libs! I have everything set up in my room, so let's go!" Cindy invited, ushering her upstairs towards her bedroom.**

** "Okay, Cin!" she agreed, following her upstairs with her gear.**

** Once inside, Cindy shut the door and informed Libby, "Now, the ****real**** fun can begin once you've got yourself situated!" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation of the fun night she had planned ahead for the 2 of them.**

** Libby got herself situated and asked, "So, what should we do first, girl?"**

** "Let's play Truth or Dare! Do you want to ask first, or should I?" Cindy suggested.**

** "You ask me first. I'd like to do somethin'... ****memorable****... to Sheen," she hinted slyly.**

** "All right," Cindy conformed to her, "Truth or DARE?"**

** "Dare!" Libby told her sneakily.**

** "Okay, Libby! Before I tell you your dare, let's use my binoculars to find out what that ****moron**** is up to...," Cindy said, bringing them out and handing them to Libby. She took them and looked through Cindy's side window that faced Sheen's house, seeing that his bathroom window facing her was fogged up. She giggled to herself immaturely as she thought about what she might do.**

** "So, what's he doing?" Cindy wanted to know when Libby gave back her binoculars.**

** "Showerin'" she stated matter-of-factly.**

** "Perfect!" Cindy exclaimed, and handed Libby her waterproof digital camera. Then she challenged, "Sneak in through his back door ****quietly**** and make your way up to his bathroom. Once in there, I triple-dog-dare you to fling open the shower curtain and snap a picture of his reaction. Then get back here as fast as possible so we can print it! Got it, Libs?"**

** "You ****got**** it, girl!" Libby reassured her, and snuck quietly over to Sheen's house, clutching Cindy's camera securely. She tiptoed in through the back door and made her way upstairs, quietly but quickly. When she saw that his bedroom door was open, she crept through and approached the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar. Libby cringed a little when she heard Sheen's obnoxious singing, but thought to herself, **_**It's worth it; it's **__**all**__** worth it, Libby...**_

** With that, she burst through the door and sped over to his shower, whipping the shower curtain WIDE open and putting the camera in position.**

** Sheen, obviously, took notice **_**immediately**_** and yelled unintentionally, taking his UltraLord washcloth and covering himself where needed, "LIBBY! Can't a guy take a ****shower**** in PRIVACY?"**

** She just ignored him and snapped the picture. Then she ran out of there as fast as she could, holding the camera tightly, and sped back to Cindy's house and back to her room.**

** Once inside, she slammed the door shut behind her and handed the camera back to Cindy, bursting into a HUGE giggle-fit.**

** "So, did ya do it?" she asked excitedly.**

** "Oh, YEAH!" Libby exclaimed, turning on Cindy's computer and motioning her over. She plugged the camera in with a cord and uploaded the image. She took one look at it and cracked up ****immediately****, Libby soon joining her.**

** It was right then that someone knocked furiously on Cindy's bedroom door. She cautiously answered it, slowly opening it. When she saw who it was, she flung the door open and cracked up even harder, pointing at her visitor, who turned out to be Sheen wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.**

** "Look... I'm only here cuz Libby embarrassed me," he tried to explain, then...**

_**Whump!**_

** "Uh, Sheen?" Libby informed him, trying hard not to laugh at him while pointing at his feet, "Look down at yo' feet!"**

** He looked down and his face turned beet red when he saw his towel laying on the floor. He immediately picked it up, wrapped it around his waist securely, and tore out of Cindy's place like Robo-Fiend was after him.**

** Libby shut the door and burst out laughing hysterically. When she finally calmed down, she gasped, "OMG! That was the most hilarious thing I've ****ever**** seen!"**

** "TELL me about it!" Cindy agreed while holding her stomach and giggling like crazy!**

** When they both calmed down, Libby told her, "Okay, Cin. Now it's my turn to ask ya: Truth or DARE?"**

** "DARE!" she answered almost immediately, rubbing her hands together slyly.**

** "First, let's see what Neutron's up to, 'kay?" Libby suggested.**

** "You GOT it!" Cindy exclaimed, and used her binoculars to look across the street to see what Jimmy was up to. She saw that his bathroom light was on and, though she could only see the silhouette of his hair, she could tell he was relaxing in his bathtub.**

** "Well?" Libby asked her when she put away her binoculars.**

** "He's in the tub, bathing," Cindy informed her with a sneaky grin.**

** "Okay, here's the dare: I triple-dog-****dare**** ya to, once you're in the bathroom with him, get in with him, but with yo' clothes ON, mind ya, and use your camera to snap a picture of you ****and**** him togetha', then get out as quickly as ya can and get back here fast! Ya up fo' it?" she challenged her friend.**

** "Oh, yeah! I'm ****on**** it, Libs!" Cindy exclaimed, and rushed out of her house and across the street, quickly but quietly. **_**Let's see...**_** she thought to herself, **_**I **__**should**__** be able to find my way through his house, cuz I had to when he and I switched places 5 years ago...**_** With that, she snuck through his back door like lightning and silently flew up the stairs as stealthy as a leopard. She turned to her right and carefully made her way into his room, making sure not to trigger or set off any alarms. She quietly poked her head through the bathroom door and saw him relaxing in his tub without a care in the world.**

** Then, without any warning, Cindy burst through the door, rushed over to Jimmy, and hopped into the bath with him, clothes and all, before he could protest or even ****say**** anything. She then turned around and photographed the 2 of them with her camera, with Jimmy sporting a bewildered expression on his face.**

** When she hopped out, dripping wet from her upper waist down, and started to bolt for the door, she heard him speak up, saying, "Hey, Cindy? Leaving so soon?"**

** She was ****beyond**** shocked! She was expecting him to retort back in a loud voice, ****not**** speak to her like he just did! She turned around and saw him leaning against the side of the tub and his head resting on his arms, a relaxed look on his face.**

** Then she informed him, "Well, I **_**was**_** going back to my sleepover with Libby, but I ****suppose**** I could stay some time longer..." And she set her camera down on the side of his sink and sat against the side of the tub, leaning her head against the rim.**

** Before long, her wet clothes began to make her chilly, starting to shiver a bit.**

** Jimmy noticed and suggested helpfully, "Why don't you just take them off and hang them on that towel rack? They'll dry faster that way."**

** At first, she balked mentally and was about to protest, then she remembered that they were in a relationship together, so it couldn't hurt just this once... She then did so and sat back down, shivering a little when her bare skin touched the cold, tile floor.**

** "It's warmer in here, Cindy," he invited, motioning her in.**

_**It's a good thing the door's shut and locked...**_**Cindy thought as she slowly climbed in with him. Then, as she sat down, she gradually relaxed. **_**The water's not that warm, though... He must've been in here quite a while,**_** she told herself a few moments later, getting a chill or 2. "Water's not all that warm, though, Jimmy," she reminded him.**

** "Just lay on your stomach; I'll take care of it," he promised.**

** "Okay, whatever you say," she agreed, laying on her stomach with her chin resting on her arms. Though the teens were taller 5 years later, the tub still had enough room to accommodate them. As Jimmy laid down on top of her, facing the exact same direction as Cindy, she felt a strange sensation she'd never felt before.**

** "Feeling any warmer?" he wanted to know.**

** "Ooo! Yes, I do, thanks!" she informed him. She'd never felt this sensation before, but she reveled in every moment of it. **_**That's**__** the ticket! Keep on goin'!**_** she silently told him in her mind with an enamored look on her face, **_**He **__**really**__** knows how to "get it on", for SURE!**_** She then let out a long sigh of contentment. That's when it happened.**

** Then, Cindy's eyes flew open as she remembered something. Libby! She figured she'd KILL her if she knew what she'd been doing! So she told Jimmy urgently, "Jimmy, I gotta go! Libby's waiting for me!"**

** "Okay, Cin," he agreed, and got up so she could dress herself, grab her camera, and leave in a hurry, which she did.**

** As she was hurrying across the street, she ran into Libby, literally.**

** "Girl, was just comin' to look for ya! Why are you all ****wet****? Oh, yeah... The dare. Well, come with me and let's print that picture," she told her, leading her back home in a jiffy.**

** Once back in Cindy's room, Libby uploaded and printed the picture Cindy'd taken. Then she took both pictures and set them aside where they wouldn't forget them when it was time for school again the following week.**

** Then Libby added, "Think we should have another round of Truth or Dare?"**

** Her heart beating rapidly, she shakily replied, "Um, no thanks, Libs! Heh-heh, heh-heh!"**

** "Uh, okay, Cin," she said with a suspicious look in her eyes, then put in, "Let's just get ourselves a snack and call it a night, 'kay?"**

** "Yeah, let's go with that!" Cindy hastily agreed, laughing nervously.**

** After a quick snack of Purple Flurp and NanoChips, they both got ready for bed and called it quits for the night.**


End file.
